Gloves and Other Things
by mswriter07
Summary: Zack/Jack slash. Short vignettes about their lives after Zack is released. Enjoy. Rating raised for future content.
1. Gloves

**AN: I do not own Bones or anything related to the show. I wish I did but alas..This was written for the Bones Comment Fic Meme and I figured I would cross post it. Enjoy. **

It's been a year since Zack's been released from the hospital. He can't officially work with us anymore but he writes and went to speak at George Washington a couple of times. I was with him at those events and noticed he was coming out of his shell more.

After he was released I told him he was moving into the main house and not back to the garage. I didn't want him to be alone anymore and liked his company probably more than I should.

I was in my office when I felt fingers brush against my neck. I shivered and went to turn in my seat. I was stopped by Zack's hands squeezing my shoulders. I felt his breath against my ear and he whispered, "No gloves today."

"Okay." I shivered as his fingertips traced my jaw. I could feel his breath still by my face and he pointed to the page I was reading over before saying, "Change this around; it'll sound better." I just nod my head and feel his lips press against my neck. A finger brushes my smooth jaw and I moan in pleasure.

I turn around in my seat and take his hands in mine, my thumbs rub against his hands. He looks down at our hands and I tell him, "You're hands are beautiful Zack. Let's go to my room." Zack nods and we walk down the hall. After we went inside my room Zack pressed me against the door and kissed me hard. A few minutes later he had us both undressed and on my bed.

It was the first time Zack touched me willingly without a pair of gloves and I knew things would be much more open between us.


	2. Visitor

**AN: Still not mine. Property of Fox, Ms. Reichs, and Mr. Hanson. **

One evening after work Wendell Bray went to Jack's estate with a few files to talk to with Zack. He knocked on the door and Jack answered. "Wendell what's going on?"

"I actually wanted to see Dr. Addy about a couple of files for my dissertation. I'm almost done and I was wanting his input."

"He's in his office working. I don't think he'll want to be disturbed."

Zack had been in the kitchen and caught Jack's reply. He walked out into the foyer and asked, "Disturbed for what?"

"I thought you were writing and didn't want to be disturbed. Wendell wants your opinion on his dissertation."

"I'm finished for now. Come in Wendell. Would like anything to eat or drink?" Zack offered.

Wendell stepped inside and closed the door. "Soda if you have it Dr. Addy." Wendell replied.

"Follow me and call me Zack please." Zack went into the kitchen and picked up his drink and found a soda in the refrigerator. He handed it to Wendell and went to walk up the stairs to his office when Jack stopped him.

Jack whispered, "You okay helping him?"

Zack nodded and kissed Jack. "Everything's fine. I'll see you shortly."

They went up to Zack's office and Zack cleared his table of his book writings and sat down. Wendell sat his bag and files on the table in front of him and Zack asked, "What do you need help with?"

"I wanted you to read through my dissertation and let me know if it sounds right."

"Okay." He held his hand out and Wendell handed Zack his folder. Zack pulled out a pen and asked, "I can write on this copy correct?"

"Yeah."

Wendell watched as Zack skimmed the pages drawing lines and scribbling in the margins and murmuring to himself. An hour later Zack handed Wendell his papers back and said, "Here are my thoughts. I mainly corrected grammar and referred you to a couple of resources for your topic but that's it."

"Thanks Zack."


	3. Pictures

**AN: Nope not mine. I can dream though. Lol. Enjoy.**

At the Jeffersonian Brennan was going over a case and as she was talking Booth ran up the stairs. The alarms started blaring. "What's the matter Booth?" Brennan asked.

Jack went down and swiped his card to shut the alarm off. "What happened you couldn't swipe your card?"

"Cool it Jack. This pertains to you."

"What is it then?" Jack said looking at Booth.

"I found something that could exonerate Zack of his crimes and he'd be allowed to come back to work here."

Booth looked around the group and saw their mouths were open, Jack's having gone slack. Wendell was the only one now speechless. He asked worriedly, "Would I still have a job?"

Brennan came to a moment later and said, "Yes Mr. Bray. Zack handpicked you as his replacement."

"What evidence have you found?" Jack snapped.

"Pictures. They somehow got misplaced."

"How'd you find them if they were misplaced?" Jack asked.

"It was on my mind last week so over the weekend I went through all of my cases."

"So you miss Zack too?" Angela asked.

Booth scratched the back of his neck and said, "He's annoying but you all haven't been the same since he left two years ago. Now I'm getting this to Caroline so she can take it to the judge."

"Will Zack get all of his credentials back?"

"Yes. He could help us if he wanted to."

"Thanks. I need to go now. Zack will want someone with him when all of this happens." Jack replied as he left the platform.

Everyone watched Jack leave and Brennan asked, "What are the pictures of?"

"Zack being in another place and not where the Master wanted him."

"What was he doing?"

"I can't answer that just yet."

"Go to Caroline, show her the missing evidence and bring Zack back to us." Angela said shooing Booth off the platform.

"I'll be back."


	4. Nightmares

**AN: Not mine. Just playing in their world.**

Mid morning Zack decided to rest a bit because he didn't sleep because of his nightmares. He laid down and was greeted quickly by the sandman. An hour after he fell asleep he started shivering and coughing. He shot up in bed and wrapped the blanket around himself as he walked downstairs to the living room.

As he turned the TV on the front door opened and Jack rounded the corner. One look at Zack and he was next to him. He asked, "Are you all right? What happened?"

Zack looked at Jack, his features pale and his breathing short. "Another nightmare."

Jack pulled Zack's clammy body against his and held him. "It's going to be okay. I'm here. What happened in your nightmare?"

"I saw people dying and…then you were brought before me. They asked…what I wanted to have done to you…and I sentenced you to death."

"Let me get you something to drink. I'll be right back."

"Don't leave please."

"It'll only be a second."

"Okay." Zack took a deep breath to calm himself. Jack extracted himself from his lover and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He returned and saw Zack more comfortable on the couch. Jack handed him the glass and Zack took a few sips before sitting it on the table next to the couch. When Zack had calmed down he looked at Jack and asked curiously, "Why are you home? I mean I'm glad you are but why?"

Jack pulled Zack against his body and said, "I have good news."

"What is it?" Zack asked while lacing his fingers with Jack's.

"Booth found evidence that will exonerate you and give you all of your credentials back. You could have your job back at the Jeffersonian."

"Wendell can keep the job. He would make a good assistant and one day a really good anthropologist on his own. Working with Dr. Brennan is a once in a lifetime experience. I like what I do now."

"Would you do independent consulting if we asked you to?"

"Sure but I don't want to do that full time anymore."

"What do you want to do with your time?"

"I like my writing and occasional lecture."


	5. Rain

**AN: Nope, still not mine. **

Two o'clock in the morning a clap of thunder sounded and Jack roused from his sleep. He felt the spot next to him thinking he'd feel Zack's body but it was empty. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. Looking around he couldn't see him anywhere so he got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

He saw Zack sitting in the nook with a cup a tea and a pad of paper. "Tea's in the pot if you'd like some." Zack replied as he wrote on the paper.

Jack poured a cup and walked over to Zack. He leaned over Zack's shoulder and Zack shut it quickly. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine. This isn't ready yet." Zack replied touching Jack's hand that rested on his shoulder. "Let's enjoy the rain. We haven't done that in a while."

"Okay."

Jack let Zack stand up and the two sipped tea and watched the lightning and rain. Zack slipped his fingers through Jack's and held him close.


	6. Love Letter

**AN: Still not mine. **

A few days later Zack went to the Jeffersonian and flashed his security clearance to the guards who stepped back to let him through. He went to the platform and sat his briefcase next to his old workstation. "Sorry I'm late. I was working on finishing up a chapter in my text book."

"That's okay." Dr. Brennan said.

"What kind of case do we have?" Zack asked slipping his lab coat and a pair of vinyl gloves on.

"We found this victim on the Potomac near Arlington. She doesn't have any known injuries and Cam didn't find anything wrong with the tissues and organs."

"If there isn't any known injuries then why am I here?" Zack asked looking at his old mentor.

"Because you have a knack that even I don't have and I would like your input before I type this up as natural causes."

"She's too young to have it be natural causes. Let me see her records and get me Cam's so I can review the case." Brennan went to get all the papers he requested and he sat at the table to read.

Another hour later he had his own pad of paper scribbling notes and Jack came up to him. "Have you found anything yet?"

"I think so. Go get everyone so I can explain my findings."

With the case closed Zack went up to Angela and asked, "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"I wanted you to read a few pieces of a letter I wrote to Jack."

"Okay." Zack handed her a few sheets of paper and pointed to the paragraphs he want to her to read. She read the pieces and she said, "Don't change a word. It's very beautiful."

"Thank you Angela. I just wanted to make sure it sounded right."

"He'll love it Zack." She pulled him into a hug and buried her face into his shoulder.

"It's okay Angela. Don't cry."

"I'm not." She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "When do you plan on giving that to him?"

"Tonight after I write it on a special paper that I bought."

"Well go. You have a busy night." Angela playfully shoved him away and laughed.

"I'm going. Thanks." He went back to the estate on his own knowing Jack was finishing up papers and other research at the Jeffersonian and he spent the next couple of hours rewriting his letter to Jack.

Jack walked inside after dark and saw the lights dimmed and an envelope with his name elegantly scrawled on it. He put his work items down by the door and picked up the envelope as he followed strains of music to the kitchen. A small CD player was set up by the French doors, the nook table pulled out and set for a nice dinner, and finally Jack smelled the air. Zack had remembered one of his favorite meals.

Zack appeared from the cellar with a bottle of wine and he said walking up to Jack. "You can read the letter now if you'd like."

As Jack read the letter Zack poured them a couple of glasses and gave Jack one. Jack drank his glass and finished the letter. He set them on the kitchen island and pulled Zack into a deep kiss. He pressed Zack's body into the counter and continued to kiss him. He pulled away when he felt lightheaded and said, "I love you too Zack. That is one of most beautiful things anyone could have given me."

Zack just smiled and kissed Jack again. "Do you want dinner now or later?"

"Later."


	7. Illness

**AN: Still not mine. Just playing in their universe.**

A month later Jack came in the house sniffling and coughing. Jack had argued with Dr. Brennan about going home but she talked him into leaving. He went up the stairs hoping he would bypass Zack and made it to their room without Zack appearing.

At dinner Zack brought up some soup his mother taught him to make along with some juice and a warm cloth. He sat the tray on the bedside table and ran his fingers through Jack's damp curls. He took the cloth and wiped his face gently. Jack turned towards Zack in his sleep and Zack wiped the back of his neck to help cool him off. A minute later Jack started to wake up and he whispered hoarsely, "Thanks. Feels good."

"I brought dinner and juice if you want to eat." Zack said as he stroked Jack's hair.

"A bit of juice." Jack said.

"Okay." Zack reached for the juice and Jack raised himself high enough to drink from the glass. After he drank a few sips Zack put the glass back. Zack observed his lover's flushed features and after Jack laid back down ran his fingers gently over Jack's throat and forehead checking his temperature. "I'll be back. I'm going to get you some medicine."

Zack left the room and went into their bathroom to get two Tylenol and went back to Jack who was sitting up. "Thanks Zack." He took the pills and a sip from his glass.

Zack found the thermometer and took Jack's temperature. "Jack I'm worried. You've never had this high of a temperature."

"What is it?"

"One hundred and two degrees."

"We'll keep an eye on it and if it doesn't drop in the next couple of hours we'll go to the emergency room."

"Okay."

A couple of hours later Jack called for Zack and Zack took one look at him and asked, "Doctor?"

Jack saw the frightened look on Zack's face and said slowly, "Ambulance. Then call Dr. B and have her take you to the hospital."

Zack nodded and called 911 for an ambulance. He started to cry while explaining Jack's respitory symptoms and his spiking temperature. After he hung up Jack said, "I'll be okay. Call Dr. B."

Zack called and then met the EMTs at the front door. He directed them up the stairs to their room where Jack was pulling a button down long sleeve shirt on. "Jack come on."

"I'm coming." Jack wheezed. He ambled over to the gurney and Zack helped lay him down before letting the EMTs takeover.

As they wheeled him out of the room Zack said, "I'll see you shortly." In response Jack lifted his hand in confirmation.

A few minutes after Jack was taken Zack's cell phone rang and he answered, "Hello?"

"Zack I'm out front."

Zack hung his phone up and put his shoes on and grabbed a jacket. He left the house and got in the passenger side of Brennan's car. "How is he Zack?"

"He's very sick. He's running a fever of 102°, he's wheezing, and his pace has slowed down to an ambling walk."

At the hospital Zack went up to the desk and asked, "What room is Dr. Jack Hodgins in?"

"He's still being seen by doctors. May I ask who you are?" The nurse asked as she flipped through pages on her desk.

"Dr. Zack Addy his partner."

"I'm sorry but it's only family."

"In his file are specific instructions that say I'm to be notified, allowed to visit, etc. When he has a room tell his doctor to let me know."

"Okay Dr. Addy."

When Brennan and he walked away from the counter she asked, "What was that for?"

"We do this every time when we come to an ER."

An hour later Jack's doctor came out. "Dr. Addy you can see Dr. Hodgins now."

Zack and Brennan followed the doctor back and asked, "How bad is he doctor?"

"He'll need to stay overnight for IV fluids and then I'd recommend he take expectrants until his lungs are cleared out again."

"Thank you doctor." He replied as he paused by the door and looked at Jack through the glass.

He looked to Brennan and she nodded. He went into the room and sat by Jack on the bed and held his hand after removing his gloves. His fingers caressed Jack's and he whispered, "Get better Jack."


	8. Memories

**AN: Still don't own. Just playing in their world.**

Jack heard Zack sit next to him on the bed and take his hand in his bare hands. He had known it took a lot of courage for Zack to show his hands in public. He wanted to wake up and tell Zack he'd be okay but his body needed to rest so he curled into Zack's side as much as he could. He fell into a pleasant sleep with Zack carding his fingers through his hair.

Once Zack was sure Jack was asleep he waved Dr. Brennan into the room. She observed the two and sat in the chair by the bed. She asked, "How are your hands?"

Zack scowled but replied anyway. "Ninety percent dexterity." He didn't like thinking of his hands even though Jack kept telling him they were still beautiful. He only came up with one logical line of thought and that was Jack only said it because they were in a relationship.

His gloves became his wall and when they were off he more vulnerable. He went to let go of Jack but Jack didn't want to let go so Zack got comfortable next to him. He kept his hands hidden.

Brennan looked at Zack crawling back into himself and for once was truly sorry for how she made someone else feel. She went to Zack's side of the bed and said, "I'm sorry Zack." Zack looked at her and she reached for his curls. He let her card her fingers through his hair and she said quietly, "You're a good man Zack."

"I know but my logic was still flawed."

She found Zack's free hand and she asked, "Can I?" Zack heard her curiosity and lifted his hand. Brennan held his hand and ran her free hand over the scars. Most were fine red and white lines, the lines stopped just passed his wrist on that hand. "Jack's right."

"Right?" Zack asked quizzically.

"You have beautiful hands."

Zack pulled his hand out of her grasp and asked, "Can we please talk about something else please? I don't want to think about that right now."

"You pick the topic." So he picked a topic and they talked until he fell asleep. Brennan covered him and sat his shoes under the chair. Then she sat down and thought about what they talked about and the memories it dredged up for him. She left the room and told the nurse he was sleeping and that she'd be right back after a phone call.


End file.
